Good Bye
by iwantasoda
Summary: A secret meeting between lovers brings bad news


Title: Good-bye

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Riku/Demyx

Word Count: 882

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts II

Summary: A secret meeting between lovers brings bad news

---------

It was a rather dull night in the World That Never Was, the only movement in the moon drenched streets was a figured dressed head to toe in black pacing around restlessly. As the minutes ticked by, the figure seemed to get more and more irritated, purposefully stomping on a few shadow heartless that happened to get in his way. The figure suddenly froze at the appearance of another figure in black, a soft growl leaving the darkness of the hood. "You're over an hour late."

"And you're still here," the other said softly, stepping out of an alleyway and into the moonlight.

A moment of silence. "I thought you weren't coming."

The newcomer lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry...The Superior wanted to speak with me. I thought he had somehow find out about us and that I was about to be turned into a dusk for fraternizing with the enemy," he said with a chuckle, pushing the hood away to reveal his face.

The other figure stepped closer, reaching a gloved hand out to run over the smooth skin of Demyx's face. "You obviously aren't a dusk, I'm guessing Xemnas had other reasons for keeping you away from me," he commented as the blonde turned his head toward the glove.

Demyx shook his head slightly. "That can wait a couple minutes. Right now..." he trailed off with a grin, tugging the hood away from the others face. "What have I told you about this damned thing?" he asked with a laugh as he kissed the black strip of fabric across the others eyes before pulling it away.

Riku chuckled softly, blinking a bit even in the soft light of the moon. "And what answer do I give you every time?"

"Yeah, I know," he said softly, sliding his arms around Riku's neck, leaning in to kiss his lover softly. The gentle kiss was soon replaced by a rougher one, the Nocturne's tongue running teasingly over the silver-haired keybladers lower lip.

Riku broke the kiss and shook his head slightly as he gave Demyx a rare smile. "You have a once track mind."

Demyx pouted at him as he pulled the younger one closer. "I think some of the others are getting suspicious and they've been asking about where I've been disappearing to. I can't risk them finding you." He leaned forward and gave the islander a rather desperate kiss. "They can't have you, I won't let them."

Riku frowned slightly, there was something amiss; Demyx wasn't acting like his usually cheery self. "What's wrong Demyx?"

The blonde was quiet as he practically clung to Riku, unsure of how to tell his lover that he was going to die. "The Superior has a mission for me… He's sending me to Hollow Bastion, to fight Sora."

Riku cursed softly as he slid his arms around Demyx's waist, hugging him tightly. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Another soft curse left the Keybladers lips. No… this wasn't happening…Riku knew his best friends skill with the Keyblade and he also knew his lovers abilities. It would be a close fight, but he knew in his heart, there would be no winner in his eyes. No matter who won the battle, he was going to be losing someone. "Run," he said suddenly, bringing azure eyes to meet ones the color of the ocean. "If he gives you an opening, run."

"I can't do that. Xemnas would turn me into a dusk…or worse. I'd rather be in the dark than one of those," he said with a sad smile. "We both knew this day was coming… You'll find Sora, and Kairi. You'll be with them again, I promise."

Riku groaned in frustration, lunging forward to pin the blonde to the side of the nearest building, kissing him roughly, knowing that this was more than likely going to be one of their last. He gasped softly at the sound of footsteps and then voices, reluctantly pulling away from the Nobody in his arms. "I have to go."

Demyx grabbed onto the front of his coat, pulling him back in for another kiss before letting him go. "Take care of yourself Riku," he said softly as he watched the keyblader disappear into an inky black portal before stepping into one of his own, glancing down at the strip of black fabric Riku had tied around his wrist.

-------------------------------------

Riku waited until the cover of darkness to hightail it to Hollow Bastion, stepping out onto the cracked tile where Sora and Demyx had fought and where part of his heart had died. A strangled sob left the keybladers lips as he fell to his knees, not even attempting to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

He ran his gloved hands over the ground beneath him, his eyes opening at the feel of his hand running over a scrap of fabric that was lying on the ground. The sight of the black cloth brought a slight smile to his face, bringing it to his lips before tying it back around his eyes, knowing it would forever remind him of a certain blonde Nobody.

The silver-haired keyblader rose to his feet, glancing back over his shoulder at the spot where Demyx had faded back into the darkness he hated so much.

"I love you."


End file.
